No One to Save Me
by fourtrislover4
Summary: When Andrew and Evelyn die, Marcus marries widower Natalie Prior and adopts Tris. After Natalie dies, Tris is Marcus's new step-daughter. When Tobias leaves, Tris promises him that on her Choosing day she will join him. Tris is still worried about their baby sister, Sophie, that is two years younger and has to live with Marcus... Alone. Will Tris join Tobias? Or Stay? M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction… Ever. Please no hate reviews. But do comment on how I can improve! Without further ado!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just my idea!**

_**Tris POV**_

We lead a simple life. We have loving families to come home to each night. No horrors done in my faction. No suicides or murder. In my case it's totally opposite. No father-or at least a loving one- or mother. I have two siblings; Tobias and Sophie. Tobias transferred to Dauntless a little over a year ago. Now it's just Marcus, Sophie and… me. Tris Prior.

Everyone knows me as the girl whose father died and mother remarried in less than a month. My father was a great one, not just to me but to the whole city. Four days before he died he told me that something big is going to happen in my life. Something I will never forget. And he was right, something big did happen. Mom got remarried, pregnant, and died from child birth. All in the span of a year. I was six when this all happened.

Marcus was a decent father for about two years. I got two years to mourn over two dead parents. When Sophie was two and a half when I was first slapped by Marcus. Then when Sophie was four Marcus introduced the belt. Tobias tried to stop his father- wait he doesn't deserve that title- from hitting me. I believe I lasted sixteen lashes before I fell unconscious. When I woke up that morning I was paralyzed by the pain. Tobias did the best he could with the stitching. He told me to take a cold shower to numb my back; he also found a bottle of whiskey in Marcus's office and told me to drink some. The alcohol burned its way down, but tasted good after a while.

When I was thirteen Marcus started mentally abusing me as well as physical abuse. He would call me a whore, slut, and a bitch. Even though I was still a virgin. I convinced Tobias the leave Abnegation and join Dauntless. It was his escape, my escape, someday Sophie's escape. Tobias said that he would wait for us; when I turn sixteen and when Sophie turns sixteen.

My birthday was last week and I have two months until the Choosing Ceremony. I told Tobias to wait for me at the bottom of the net that I would be the first jumper and I would reunite with him in Dauntless. I wish that-

"BEATRICE GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Marcus yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sir?" I asked, carefully

"What where you doing up there?"

"I…I was thinking"

"About what!" Marcus yelled, Marcus never yelled this much.

"My life" I whispered

"What was that, I didn't here you?" with fake concern in his voice

"My life sir" I said a little louder than I meant and all it got me was a punch in my stomach.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you little bitch! I am your father and you will respect me! This is for your own good" He hissed at me while unlooping his belt loop by loop. He doesn't even need to tell me to take off my dress; I do it automatically.

Marcus knows when to stop; he doesn't want me to faint. He wants me to suffer. I'm glad Sophie isn't here; she's doing volunteer work with the factionless. I make my way to the bathroom and take a cold shower like Tobias taught me.

_**A Month and three weeks later**_

Marcus's beating have been get worse and worse every day. I think it's because my Choosing day is in two days. I take the aptitude test tomorrow and day after that… I'm free.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

I woke up this morning to find Marcus gone. Thank you god! I don't thinking I could have handled a morning beating. After last night I don't think I can handle anymore beating. But I have to continue for Sophie sake.

I take a long shower; long enough to turn my fingertips into raisins. Since my mom died I have to cut my own hair. Tobias used to do it for me but when he left I went back to doing it myself. Because Marcus left early, Sophie and I have to walk to school. My classes are cut in half today because of the aptitude tests going on for all the sixteen year olds.

When we walk up to the school I see some of the Dauntless climbing the statue that is in the middle of the courtyard. Daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year a girl fell off and broke her wrist. I was the one to help her to the nurse. Sophie and I hug and kiss good-bye. Some of the other students give us this weird look like 'they totally just touched!', but I don't care. She's my little sister and we never leave without a hug.

I head to my Faction History class, while Sophie goes to her classes. I take one more look at my little sister knowing that I might never see her again- if Marcus has anything to do with it. On my way to FH a Candor boy runs into me at full speed.

"Watch were you're going Stiff!" he snarls

"I apologize sir" I say looking down at the floor.

"Yeah you better" he hisses

"Peter! Stop taunting that poor girl!" another Candor girl says. She beautiful. Tall and lean, tan and dark- short hair. She has all the right curves in all the right places.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Christina!" Peter tells her back.

Christina makes her away over to me and helps me up. "Thank you" I say to her as she dusts her hands off on her pants.

"No problem. Don't take Peter's rudeness personally. He's always a bastard" she says with a smile "I'm Christina and you are…?"

"Beatrice but people just call me Tris" I say dusting my ass off

"Tris," she repeats "I like it. It suits you" she says with a smirk

"I have to get to class, thanks again, Christina" I say while walking away.

I have never met a one decent Candor 'til today. It's usually Amity or a fellow Abnegation to help a fallen student. I make it the FH with thirty seconds to spare. When I walk in everyone stares. No Abnegation has ever been that "late". I sit in the back with Susan and Robert. Susan has been my friend since the fourth grade. Robert is her older brother. He and I have been "flirting" for about a year. Ever since Tobias left, I felt lonely. I had- have- a crush on Tobias since I was eight. When he was trying to protect me form Marcus.

The day go by uneventful besides the accident this morning. By the time lunch rolls around I'm starving, but too nervous to eat. When I get my food, I run into the Dauntless table and land on a boy's- well his is not really a boy considering he looks about my age- lap. I accidently pour my entire trey of food on him.

"Well if this is what Stiffs call foreplay, I don't mind it" he says with a smirk

"I am so sorry… Really sorry. Let me wash your clothes or go get you more food, something!" I say slightly blushing. I try to get up, but he grabs my wrist; making me stay.

"I don't have a change of clothes! Do you want me running around naked?" he chuckles at my beet red face. He brings his free hand up to my face and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear "I'm Eric, what's yours?"

"Tris" I whisper. At that he brings his face closer to mine. I cannot breathe.

"What was that?" he smirks. He starts dragging his hand down from my face to my neck, then collarbone.

"My name is Tris" I say with that I grab his hand that's on my wrist and yank it off. I lean closer to him and say "don't touch me again" and get off.

While walking a way he yells to me "And if I do?"

"You don't want to find out!" Now everyone is looking at me and this Eric guy.

I zone out until I hear "Beatrice Prior-Eaton!" the announcer yells. I have to walk by Eric again. Ugh. As I pass their table, I fell a hard bump on my ass; Eric spanked me! What a perverter. I walk over to him, smirk and punch him in the balls. He screamed like a little girl. And walk away.

I walk into a room full of mirrors and bright lights. A woman with long dark hair and a hawk tattoo on her back motions me over to sit on a recliner chair. "I'm Tori. I'll be administrating your test today. Drink this." She hands me a clear glass filled with a light blue liquid filled to the brim. I chug it and start to feel drowsy.

I wake with a yell. Still feeling the dog's hot breathe on my face. I wipe my brows from the sweat that collected there. Tori just stares at me with a worried expression.

"What?!" I ask a little bitterly

"Did you know you were here the whole time?" she asks

"Yes, doesn't everyone know?"

"No." she says flatly

"What was my result?" I snap

"Your results." She corrects me

"What do you mean 'results'?"

"Your result was inconclusive."

"Stop being so indirect!" I snap again. "Sorry it's been a hard day. Please just tell me my results." I say more calmly.

"Abnegation, Erudite, an… and Dauntless. No one has ever got three factions. We are call Divergent." She says. _Divergent_ it sounds like a dangerous word. "I'll put your result in as Abnegation. You can NOT tell anyone about this not even your parents! Erudite are hunting down the Divergent and killing them,"

"Parent" I whisper to myself "Thank you, Tori" With that I leave, thinking about what I'm going to tell Marcus and tomorrow. I want to be selfish and leave, escape Marcus, but I can't leave Sophie with that monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I can't believe I got as many views as I did! Considering I just thought of this story line at midnight last night! Thanks so much it REALLY means a lot!**

**FYI: This chapter has rape and violence.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

I dread the walk home. Once you are one taking the aptitude test you are free to leave. I would rather stay, knowing what awaits me at "home". I'm glad Sophie has more volunteer work this evening. I don't want her home when I face Marcus. It's only a little passed noon and I'm almost home. That leaves Marcus and me six hours… Alone.

Tobias sent me a note telling me he want to visit tonight and talk about our plan for tomorrow. We have been planning this for about four months. But I think tonight I have to tell him about my think. With leaving Sophie with Marcus. He says Marcus won't do anything. One; she's a girl. Two; Sophie is _his _daughter. But I'm a girl, Marcus beats me. The only thing is that Sophie is his actual daughter.

I make my way up our grey, concrete steps. I notice that Marcus is home._ Maybe he's drunk off his ass and won't notice me._ With my luck, he's not. As I walk through the door he's waiting for me. Right in the middle of our hallway. He has a calm look on his face but his eyes and voice betray him.

"What was your result?" he asks "Better be Abnegation"

"A… A… Abnegation" I mentally punch myself for stuttering. He is going to know I'm lying. Even after leaving Candor and joining Abnegation, he can still tell when a people is lying.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" and he smacks my face. Hard.

"I'm not lying! Abnegation was my result!" I cry out. Just earning a punch in the stomach. He's about the punch my face when I cry out "The Choosing Ceremony, Dad!" I absolutely hate calling him 'dad'. But it's the only thing that brings him out of the zone. The abuse zone. I know he'll just hit me in another place. Where it will be covered by my clothes. Then it comes; a blow to my hip. Paralyzing me in pain. He throws me over his shoulder; but no without making a pit stop to the kitchen. _Is beating me up making him hungry?_ No, he makes his way over the knife block. _God no! He going to kill me! Right before I'll be free! _

He walks up stairs to Tobias's old room. He throws me on the bed making my hip feel as if it's on fire. He takes the knife pressing it on my throat making me freeze. He leans his face closer to mine. A bile rises in my throat, I turn my head away; not wanting to look at him. He leans down to my ear, straddling my hips and says in a menacing voice "Now Beatrice I have a proposal to make. I have some… needs I desperately need to take care of and if you leave I'll have to achieve those… needs with Sophie. I don't think that would morally right; considering she _is_ my daughter. And you. You are just a worthless piece of meat…" tears are streaming down my face, I can't control them "… now that we have establish how worthless you are here are my terms; you do _everything_ I tell you._ EVERYTHING._ You'll act like a happy abnegation girl with a loving family. I will never touch Sophie again. This 'proposal' will start now. Do we have a deal?"

He already knows my answer, I would never let Sophie be _touched_ like that. But the sick bastard wants me to say it aloud "De-"I start but someone knocks on the door. I give Marcus a confused look because he's smirking. _I wonder who he invited?_

"Say it" he says

"There's someone at the door. Do you want to answer it?" I'm confused

"Say it, then I'll go get the door!" he whisper-shouts

"Deal" I say with tears rolling down my face

"Okay, good. Stay here. Move and I'll kill whoever is at the door" he hisses

"Yes sir" and with that he get off me and I curl into a ball and I start sobbing. I hear some punching sounds and grunting. _Grunting? _ I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Marcus has someone over his shoulder. But not a girl; a boy, a man actually. He sits this man in a chair right next to the bed. I can't tell who it is; he's head is down, but he's starting to wake up.

I freeze.

Staring in his deep dark blue eyes. _Tobias? Why is he here? Why did Marcus tie him up… by the bed? Why did he want me to say 'deal' before he got the door?! _ Then it hits me like a brick wall. "NO!" I exclaim.

"Ohh yes" Marcus says with a evil smirk

"What the hell is going on here?! Tris why are you tied to my bed? Marcus Why am I tied to a fucking chai-"Tobias yells out. But by the look on his face, he got hit with the brick wall also. "NO! Marcus please don't do this!"

"I AM going to do this! Because Tris and me have a little 'deal'" Marcus says while starting run his filthy hands over my stomach; causing a bigger bile in my throat. "Would you care to tell your brother _our _little plan, Beatrice?" he says while leaning on the door fame.

With tears running down like a river; I stare at Tobias's beautiful eyes and begin "Tobias, ever since my mother died, Marcus hasn't had anyone to take care of his…needs…" I am going to vomit "… and if I transferred, those… needs would fall on Sophie to take care of…" I swallow hard, trying to not stutter or break down and continue "… I have to take care of these… needs. To protect Sophie and you…" I can see tears welling up in Tobias's eyes. "…I sorry Tobias. I have to do this for Sophie! Please forgiv-"I'm cut off by Marcus.

"Okay enough of the sappy 'sorry' I'm get impatient" He peels his body off the door frame and come to me and straddling me again. I see Tobias in the corner of my eye trying to break the ties; but they won't budge. "You will kiss me back unless you want me to beat your dear old brother" I force myself to look at him and he crashes his dry, alcohol tasting lips down on mine._ My first kiss._ He pushes his slimy tongue in my mouth. It takes everything in me not to gag.

He pulls back with an evil grin on his face and reaches for the knife. Starting at the hem of my shirt; dragging the knife up to reveal white bra. Tobias is screaming something, but I can't hear him. Marcus takes the knife down to my pants and shreds them too. I'm lying there; half naked with a man two times my age hovering over me, playing with my boobs. I look over at Tobias; who has his head down, sobbing.

Marcus takes the knife again and slides it in between my boobs cutting my bra off. Marcus take the knife and also cuts off my underwear. Marcus is now also stark naked. He get off me and lays down.

"Your turn" Marcus says looking down at his erection. My eyes go wide; _What do I do with it? _Marcus see my confused face and stands. He grabs my wrist, pulling me off the bed. With the other hand on shoulder and he pushes me down on knees.

Now I'm face to face with his quite large penis. I look up at him and he's smirking. I look to the right and see Tobias with bloodshot eyes, still crying. Marcus grabs my hand and places it on his erection.

"You stroke it like this…" he moves his hand up and down. "… and suck it…" he's panting now. "…Faster, bitch…" I put my mouth on it and begin to suck. "… Harder!" After a few more hard strokes, something warm and salty fills my mouth. I don't know what to do so I just swallow it.

He looks down at me and smiles._ Smile?_ He picks me up and throws me on the bed again. I look over a Tobias one last time and mouth '_I'm sorry'_ and he says it back.

"Ready to become a real woman, Beatrice?" Marcus growls. All I can do is nod. He aligns himself at my core. He counts to three, dragging out 'three'. All a sudden I feel him enter me with one forceful thrust. I have never felt so much pain. I scream… loudly. Marcus puts his hand on my mouth to muffle it. I keep screaming until my throat is raw. Marcus is grunting and moaning. He sound like enjoying himself. I'm in pure terror and pain. It's not the kind of pain I'm used to. It hurts on all levels of pain. My body goes limp. Marcus is still going, but he's not going as fast as he was early. Then I feel something warm spill inside me; Marcus comes to a dead stop. He rolls off me, sweating and panting like he just run a marathon.

"I can't wait to do this again…" he gives me a sickening grin. "…You need to loosen up through; you were pretty… tight. Now I'm going to go take a shower and clean myself up…"He looks at Tobias and says "… never come to Abnegation ever again or next time I'll keep going 'til the bitch is dead. You hear me?"

"Yes sir" Tobias whispers

"Good, now get out of my house! Tris untied him and show him to the door" with that he leave. I sigh in relief and look over at Tobias again. I get up but immediately hit the ground. Too weak to even walk two feet.

"Tris!" Tobias whisper- yells

"I'm fine, just dizzy" I say and get up again going over to the chair and untying Tobias. When I'm done, he turns to me and catches me before I fall again. I curl up on his lap, sobbing on his chest. I feel so safe in his arms; like nothing can touch me.

"Tris I'm so sorry! I should have broken the ties! I'm sorry I didn't save you! I'm sorry, I'm so sor-"I cut him off

"You have nothing to sorry for, Tobias. I'm the one who's sorry! Why were you here?"

"You wrote me. Remember?"

"I haven't wrote to you in four weeks! You were the one who wrote to me! When did you get this note?"

"Yesterday! Here I brought it-"he hands me a small piece of paper.

_Tobias-_

_Tobias I need to show you something immediately! Please come the evening before the Choosing Ceremony. This is urgent._

_-Tris_

"Tobias, I never wrote thi-"I remember Marcus making me say 'deal' before he answered the door; He wrote this note. That sick son of a bitch. "… Marcus wrote this! He wanted you to see that!"

"I fucking hate that bastard!" I feel him getting tense. "Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that you're still on my lap… naked?" with that I jump up a grab an old shirt of Tobias's and slip it on. It goes just passed my butt. I go back to Tobias's lap, my cheeks turn red. Even though he just saw me raped, and he saw _everything_ but I still fill self-conscious. He holds me tight until I feel myself slipping into the darkness of nightmares but not before I hear him say "I love you, Tris. No matter what. You will always be the light in our dark lives" and I feel him kiss my forehead "Be brave Tris." Then I succumb to the darkness…

**A/N:**

**I hope that wasn't too violent or too in detail. Please tell me in the reviews if it was! And tell me if you guys want me to skip to Sophie's Aptitude test/Choosing Day/ initiation? Or I could talk a little more about Tris and Tobias. I have a few more chapters about Tris's initiation and her life after. Tell me if you guys want her to choose Abnegation or Dauntless. Oh and this chapter was the longest chapter I have done so-far! 2000 words! Please tell me in the reviews what you guys think! Remember no haters; it breaks my heart! You guys are entitled to your own opinion. But I have feelings too**** Okay I'm going to shut up and keep on writing expect chapters 4, 5, and 6 tomorrow and maybe chapter 7. I have nothing better to done but write; since there is a fucking big ass lizard in my living room and I'm too scared to leave my room… Okay I'm going now; please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

"_I told you to get him out of here!" Marcus screamed. He stomps over to the bed were Tobias and I fell asleep. He yanked Tobias out of the bed and push him on his knees; pulling out a gun. "Any last words, son?" Marcus clicks a bullet into the chamber._

"_Marcus, please don't do this!" I sobbed._

"_As I said, any last words?" Marcus hissed at Tobias. Tobias look at me with tears running down his cheeks._

" _Tris, I lov-" Tobias was cut off with a bullet in his chest. "-e you." With that he falls in his own blood._

"_It's your turn, whore. Last words?" Marcus jeered_

"_You sick son of a-"_I jump up with a wet face. _Just a dream._ But it felt so real. I did fall asleep, but where is Tobias? Then I see a note on my dresser.

_Tris-_

_I'm sorry about the way I left. I'm sorry about my father. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry about everything. I need to see you again; missing you already. I don't want you to get hurt for trying to see me. I'll come to you in a week; by the old Ferris Wheel, midnight. I love you. Be Brave Tris_

_-Tobias_

I have tears rolling on my cheeks. Yesterday _wasn't _a nightmare. I hear someone climbing the stairs but they're too light to be Marcus. Sophie has tear stains on her face as well. _Why would she be crying? Did Marcus not keep his end of the deal?_

"Tris! Are you okay? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sophie whisper-yells. _No. She's just worried about me._

"I'm fine. Can you help me up?" I say with caution. I don't want her to ask questions.

"Tris, what happen?" She walks up to me and puts one hand on my back and slowly lifting me up. Her eyes start to get glassy again.

"I'm okay, Sophie. Just sore." Great. How did that sound? "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning. Tris? Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out!" I say a little more harshly than I meant. "I'm trying to protect you." I say softer. "Please stop asking questions." She just nods in return and leaves.

The Choosing Ceremony is in two hours. I have to take a shower; but Marcus is already at the door. With his signature evil smirk on his face.

"Did you enjoy yesterday evening? I know I did. Are you hurting?" He has a fake concern tone. If I didn't know him I could have been fooled. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. All I can do is nod. He brings his hand up, I flinch, and he puts it on my cheek. Making me look up at him, he says "It will get easier with more practice." I can feel a bile rising in the back of my throat.

"Yes sir. May I go now sir?" he steps aside, letting me pass; but not without a kiss. I almost throw up on him, but swallow it at the late second. When I get in the bathroom, I lock the door immediately; I break down and start crying silently; again. Putting the water on scorching hot; trying to burn _his _hands off me. Still feeling filthy and dirty by the time I get out.

**Skip time to Choosing Ceremony**

I find my place in line. Between Susan and Eric._ Eric._ I hate that bastard, and I've only known him for less than a day. I have no idea what to do stay or go, be trapped or be free, be brave or be selfless. I have Sophie to think about, but on the other hand I have Tobias waiting for me. _Selfless or Brave? _Now I'm starting to panic, can't feel my fingers, can't hear over the sound of my heart beat. Eric is talking but I still can't get my ears to work. He walks away; accepting the knife. Now it's my turn… I see Marcus in the middle of the room, smirking. I take the knife from him and walk over to the bowls. _Sophie's fate or mine? _There is no need for a discussion in my head. Sophie is the last thing I have of my mother. I have to save her, fight for her, _die _for her. I cut my palm; a little too deep, I feel the sting. I allow the blood to collect in my hand, before I tilt my hand on its side. Letting the blood spill over the gray stones. _I choose to stay, to be trapped, to be selfless, to be Marcus's slave, to save Sophie, to save my last piece of my mother. _I can feel Marcus's smile growing. I look over at him and sigh in defeat. I walk over to the other Abnegation initiates. I fall sitting down on the concrete floor and letting a tear to fall quietly. _Only one tear. Then pull it together._ The tears are burning in the back of my eyes when I see the Dauntless sprinting out the door. I want to follow them. I _need _to follow I look over I see the Candor girl that helped me up yesterday- Christina- looking through me, looking at my soul; then she disappears.

Abnegation are the last to leave; we have to clean up after all the factions. By the time we're done, we leave for dinner. Initiates have their own dormitory; after initiation we have the choice to live at home or live in a different house. Initiation is not all that different from our lives we are a custom to. We just don't go to school, live without our parents, and we do a lot more volunteer work.

Our instructor, Jason, is not much older than me. Maybe a year or two years older. He's quite handsome if he wasn't buried in gray. He has short, jet-black hair, icy blue eyes, six foot one; I probably as tall as is collarbone, muscular for Abnegation.

There is nine of us; five Abnegation-borns, two Candor, one Erudite, and one Amity. Susan, Robert, Jessi, Kyle, and I are Abnegation-borns. Nicki and Paulo are-were Candor, they look like siblings. Ezra was Erudite and Joy was form Amity. We make dinner in silence. Everyone looks down; not making eye contact.

"Sooo… This is a bit awkward…" Paulo says shyly. Nicki smacks him teasingly on the arm. "Ouch! I just said what everyone was thinking." I chuckle, and put my hand over my mouth to stop the laugher from spilling out. _When was the last time I laughed?_ I sigh and we continue to prepare dinner. Tonight is the first night Marcus and Sophie are at home alone. I hope he keeps his end. I volunteer to take out the garbage; walking outside. Suddenly I feel a strong hand clamp around my wrist dragging me backwards. What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Hey guys sorry but I thing I'll only be able to write chapters 4 and 5 because I'm really tired. And I'll won't update until next Monday or Wednesday. Sorry**

**FYI: There is rape in this chapter too.**

_**Tris POV**_

_Suddenly a strong hand grabs my wrist. What the hell?_

Then the other hand snakes around my face; to cover my mouth.

"Stop screaming, bitch! Do you want someone to hear us?" I recognize his voice. _Eric._ He drags me around the corner; still kicking and screaming against him. He too big and strong for me to fight. I see something shine in the moonlight; a knife. _Not again. _I scream even louder. He press the knife against the skin behind my ear. I feel something warm roll along my neck, blood. When he turns me around to face him; he dips his head down and kisses me. Hard. My lip is hurting, he bit it.

His hand wander up my dress with both my wrists in his other hand. He pushes me into a wall, hitting my head on the concrete. He drop the knife a while ago, it's a couple meters behind him. I try to knee him in the groin, but his hand stops in the nick of time. "Stop moving! Stand still and stop making noise, unless you want me to take it out on Four? Or is it Tobias?" I freeze at name. _Tobias. How does Eric know about Tobias. How does he know Tobias's real name? I can't let Tobias get hurt again! Tobias always told me; Be Brave. Is this really brave though, letting a strong man take advantage of me? I'll do it for Tobias. _Eric's hand releases my wrists and brings both of his hands to the collar of my dress.

In one swift movement, he rip my dress down the middle. I let the tears roll down my face silently. His hands squeeze my breasts, leaving bruises. I whimper slightly causing him to lose all self-control; ripping off my underwear. I hear him unzipping his own pants. I squeeze my eye shut as he positions himself over my slit. Just like Marcus, I'm not ready for something that large. _Maybe Marcus was right. Maybe I am just a worthless piece of meat. I know I am; for a fact. _Eric spilled a little faster than Marcus, and instead of it being lukewarm; Eric's was a little bit warmer. I don't know, maybe I'm just in too much agony. I don't want to think about it. I let a sigh of relief when he pulls out. My legs are numb again, I can't stand. I just sit there, bringing my legs to my bare chest.

"If you tell anyone about this, about me, I'll kill your little boy toy. You hear me Stiff?" he spits at me. I nod. "Good see you in few days."

"A few days?" my voice is shaky.

"I have needs too, Stiff." He smirks and struts off like nothing just happened.

I put my head down, between knees and begin to sob. I keep my head down until I have no more tears. I hear footsteps approach me, cautiously. "I can't take anymore tonight. Please leave." Someone sits next to me, rubbing my back; I flinch at the touch. "Don't touch me!" I scream.

"We've been looking for you." Susan says gently. When I look at her, I throw my arms around her shoulders and start crying again._ When did I get so emotional_? She freezes at my touch, but then hugs me back. "Tris, what happens to cloths?"

"They got r…ripped u...pp" I say through a sob.

"Who did this to you?!" she asked worried.

"That doesn't matter. How long have I been gone?" I say trying to change to subject.

"Tris, stop trying to change the subject! You always ask about the time! Who did this?" Wow she knows me.

"I don't know. It was too dark. How long?"

"About a hour." she sounds disappointed. "I'm going to go grab you a towel, be right bac-"

"No! Please don't leave me." I cut her off

"Are you going to walk into the dorms naked?" she looks confused.

"I'll wrap my old dress around me. There are four sixteen year old boys in there; plus an eighteen year old boy! You think I'm going to walk in there butt naked?" I say

"And Marcus…" Susan says to herself, aloud.

"What?" I snap

"Oh… Marcus is there, looking for you."

Damn it! He'll see me walk through the dorms, butt naked and covered in blood. What does he want, round two? I get up, wrapping my torn dress around my midsection; covering the important parts. We start to walk and Susan tells me I was drag five blocks. I can feel my eyelids becoming heavy with every step. By the time we get to the dorms I feel like falling into bed and never getting up.

I see Marcus sitting around the table with my fellow initiates. We have to walk through the dining room to get to our room. I stand up straighter- knowing that Marcus hates slouchy posture- and walk on.

The boys' eyes practically fall out of there sockets. Blush and continue to walk to our room. I notice how Jason's eyes and mouth falls to the ground; he's face was especially red. I get changed; wondering what Marcus wants to _talk _about. When I turn around I see him, watching me. His eyes are filled with lust and desire._ For me? _

"How long have you been standing there?" I croak.

"Long enough to know what I want" he sneers.

"Can you tell me what you want?" I say, annoyed. That pop him right out perverted daze.

"Don't talk you me like that, Beatrice. I still own you." He says quietly.

"Sorry sir…" I lift my head and ask him a little more cheerfully "…what can I do for you, sir?"

"That's better you little whore. Now, our last… session, was just so I taking your innocence. Now you need to learn how to pleasure me. I have some… associates who are willing to teach you. But it comes with a price; you have to work for them, no questions asked. I've already agreed with these terms. I don't mind sharing you for a couple nights." He snickers "Here's the address. You'll tell Jason that you are going to bring clothes and food for my associates and walk away before he has time to question you. If you don't comply, I'll send Sophie out to that house."

"Yes sir. I will go sir."

"Good then I'll see you tomorrow night. Wait until everyone asleep then come to me immediately. Sweet dreams, Beatrice."

A whore? He wants me to be a whore?! Why, so when he calls me a slut or a whore it'll be true! I think he just broke me. I have no reason to live; besides Sophie. I'm done.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Tris POV**_

That night I don't sleep at all. I'm feeling apprehensive of what awaits me tomorrow; or is it today, I read my watch it say ten passed six, so today then, two hours and I don't have the slightest clue of what "they" are going to do to me. I guess I should get up and start making breakfast for the other initiates.

I pull on a gray dress that goes down to my calves, a gray jacket to hide my arms and put my hair in its normal knot. I must have made some noise because Susan is rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I don't even have to ask her to help me make the morning meal. I start with a dozen eggs and scramble them until they are fluffy. Susan toasts the bread.

"How did you sleep?" she asked me, while setting the table.

"Well. And you?" I really don't care how she slept, I just don't like the silence between us.

"Considering it was our first night without our parents, well."

"That's good…" I say not knowing what else to say.

"Where are you volunteering at today?" she asks about a minute later.

"Oh. Um. I have to deliver some cloth and food to a factionless home,"

"We should walk together! I'm doing the same thing! What's your address?" I tense up on the word 'together'.

"On Michigan Ave. Where's yours?" my throat feels tight and I can't breathe. _Please be on the other side of the city! _I think.

"Oh man mines on Hancock Ave.! Too bad, it would have been fun to walk together," I let out sigh of relief. By now Jason, Nicki and Ezra are walking into the kitchen; they are laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I ask, letting myself chuckle a little at Jason's face. He has whip cream all on the side of his face. "Why didn't you wipe it off in the bathroom?"

"So I could do this…" he runs over to me and wipe all of the whip cream in my hair.

"Ewww!" I scream "Why did you just do that. Now I have to take ANOTHER shower!" I push him playfully.

"Too bad, but that was fun!" We all laugh. For a moment I forget about Marcus, Eric, and the last three days. It feels good to laugh again. Nicki waltzes in with her hair pushed up on side; bed head. We laugh even harder now.

"Why are you guys being so loud!" she groans "Why are you guys looking at me like that!"

"Well your hair is very…" I search for the right word "…fluffy?" she runs out of the room almost crying. She probably has never had a bad hair day. When the rest of the initiates wake up, breakfast is cold. It's fifteen minutes until eight, I'm going to be late.

I try to run out unnoticed but Jason stops me in my tracks.

"Where are you going, Beatrice?" he looks almost concerned.

"I have to go feed some of the factionless,"

"Where at?"

"On Michigan Ave."

"Careful, Beatrice. That's a rough neighbor-hood"

"I think I can take care of myself…" really I can't, but if I don't do this, that sick bastard is going to hurt Sophie. "… Good bye now, see you all tonight." If I make it through the day.

I really don't know what I'll find. A gross, dilapidated house or a beautiful mansion. I'm guessing the latter because the words on my note card match the words on the huge door. The door itself is twice my height and three times my width. It has large steps leading towards it. I take my first step,_ I'm doing this for Sophie. _Second step, _I'm going to kill Marcus when I have the chance. _Third step, _I'm hurting everyone I care about; including Tobias. _I continue to repeat these phrases until I get to the top of the steps. My stomach lurches as I force my hand to lift so I can knock. I feel like I'm going to vomit on the person who answers the door.

I'm about to knock when a girl, maybe a little younger than me, comes out of the house. She has caramel brown hair with blue dyed ends. She has also tan skin, like gold almost. She has makeup on but not a lot. She's wear a tight black dress that has lace on the chest. She quite beautiful, but too young to have job like this. When she turns around and I startle her.

"Who are you?" she asks me.

"I… I'm… I'm Beatrice Prior-E…Eaton" I stutter so bad I wonder if she can even understand me.

"Oh. You're the Stiff Mr. Eaton sent over?" I nod "Well I'm surprised you made it this far without puking…" she smiles, her teeth are straight and white like snow. She continues, "I'm Brooke. My mother is the woman who runs this facility. She's inside waiting for you, her name is Victoria. Well I have to go meet with a client… Go right in it isn't going to eat you!" Brooke walks away leaving the door open for me.

I walk inside, wanting to turn and run, and immediately see a picture of two people, naked, and laying on each other. There is a large entrance with big windows and dim lighting. Black and red are the most colors in the house and there is lace everywhere.

"-please tell him she didn't show-"a woman on the phone stands and looks at me. She's in her late twenties/early thirties and also has a tight dress on, but this one is blood red with no lace. She has short dirty blonde hair and about my height. Beautiful like her daughter, _I wonder when she got pregnant. _She start talking on the phone again "Never mind. She's here, just late. Thank you Robbie." She ends the call and walks over to me. "Hello I'm Victoria and you must be Beatrice. It's pleasure to meet you. Would you like a tour of the house and meet my partner, son and daughter?" I open my mouth but no words come out. I cough and try again.

"Sorry I'm not used to being in such a large home…" I blush knowing that I stared at the pictures on the walls. Trying to figure out what they were doing. "… Yes I would love to have a tour and meet you family. I have already met your daughter…Brooke?"

"Oh yes please excuse her manners, living with men all her life has been bad for her…" she looks down and frowns. "Well I call my partner and son so you can meet them." She looks back at me and smiles before headed into another room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Tris POV**_

When Victoria returns she has a man in his mid-thirties, a young man no more than twenty, and Brooke in tow. They all smile at me and shake my hand, expect Brooke; she bear hugs me like we've been friends since birth. I smile at her and try to look comfortable; but on the inside I'm terrified.

"Hello Miss… do you go by Prior or Eaton?" The middle aged man asks me.

"Beatrice is fine," My throat is suffocating me alive. I can barely talk to these people.

"Well then, hello Beatrice and welcome to our family! My name is Keith."

"I'm Bryson, nice to meet you Beatrice." The younger man- Bryson says. He has short, dark hair, green eyes like spinach and I can't help be notice the muscles bulging out of his shirt. He's tall too, I can probably only reach his shoulders. He almost looks like Tobias. The thought of him made the back of my eyes burn. They probably notice how long I stared at Bryson because Brooke and Keith start giggling. Bryson and I both turn red.

"You can stare at each other more in detail when Brooke and I are all done with you." Victoria says snapping me out of my daze. What does she mean by 'more in detail'? I'm getting nervous again. I try to think of anything to get my mind off it.

Brooke gets all excited and squeals "You're going to be the sexy girl in Abnegation!" I blush knowing no one can make me look sexy or even slightly pretty. But I see determination in their eyes. Brooke looks like a giddy little girl waiting for a new toy. Victoria look like an artist, looking at a blank canvas.

I get dragged into a bedroom- more like a dress room- and see a big beautiful vanity. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There is a bathroom with sweet smelling aroma spilling out. I look to my left and see a huge closet, filled with dresses and shoes. In the corner of the room is a large wooden dresser; it's dyed and polished.

"Hun, can you undress so I can see what we're getting into?" Victoria asks. I feel the heat rushing to my face. My body is flat, curve less; beaten and battered. I nod hesitantly and start to unbutton my jacket. "Beatrice, it's only us. You don't have to be embarrassed." She's trying to comfort me but it won't help. I slip out of the remainder of my clothes and shut my eyes. I don't want to see their faces when the see my bruised ribs and scared back. But they don't say anything. I'm grateful for that.

"Hey Bea, is it okay if I call you Bea?" Brooke asks smiling. I nod and she continues "Why don't you go take a shower. Use the jasmine shampoo and conditioner. Wash your face with the face wash and scrub your body with the lavender soap." I manage a small smile and start walking towards the bathroom "SCRUB YOUR FEET VERY WELL!" Brooke yells as I get to the door.

The shower is already on and the soaps are all out waiting for me. I step into the shower, letting the hot water make me drowsy. Brooke's jasmine products smelled so great, I was almost tempted to eat it. They said take a long shower to relax myself and get ridge of the Abnegation smell on me. I have no clue how long I've been in here. When I get out I notice my gray slacks are gone.

I walk out of the bathroom into the dress room and sit on the little bed. A few minutes later Brooke and Victoria walk in.

"Finally! Okay now that you've token a shower we are going to show you how to do your hair and makeup." Brooke says.

"How long was I in there?" I ask.

"About an hour or two." Victoria answers.

"Okay enough chit- chat let's get to work!" Brooke claps her hands together like a mad scientist and grins at me.

I'm taught how to do my hair in minutes. Victoria will show mw how to do a hairstyle then take it out and have me do it. It takes me twice as long and not nearly as good as when she did it. She say practice make prefect but I'm not perfect. I have a ton of flaws; flat chested, flat ass, long nose, bruises and scars, and Brooke is beautiful; all the right curves and no scarring or bruising.

Brooke teaches me how to do my makeup.

"Winged eyeliner is the hardest thing you could do but it pays off!" she say bringing a black pencil to my eye. I flinch away when it touches my lash line. "It doesn't hurt Bea." I sit still and after a while I open my eyes.

"Drop. Dead. Gorgeous." Brooke pronounces each word slowly. I can't help myself. I grin and jump up and hug her. I forgot why I'm turning so sexy. For Marcus. The thought makes me want to gag.

She takes if off me and I have to reapply the makeup in the same manner. It take a whole another hour to do so. My face doesn't look like my face anymore. It looks like a whore's face. Not innocent little Beatrice anymore. I feel like busting out of this room and sobbing.

"Bea are you… okay?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I'm just emotional right now," I say. "I'm going through a lot." I finish.

"Yeah, I remember my first time. I think I was twelve or thirteen…" she looks sad. "…I never got over it. I was raped."

"I'm sorry…" I don't know what else to say. "… I was too," I have never admitted that aloud. I feel filthy and dirty again. "I wish I was strong enough to hurt my attacker, but I can't. You see he's holding something over me, that's why I have to do this." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I sorry too, Bea." We look at each other and start laughing. "Look at us. We are messes!" I keep laughing knowing that if I stopped I'd cry. "I think we have bigger things ahead of us. Ready?"

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"They didn't tell you? Well I get I have to be the bearer of bad news, but you come here to learn how to pleasure a man, right?" I nod, shakily. She continues. "Well you kind of learn that stuff from Bryson. Since he's a younger man. Keith would teach you but we though Bryson would be a better choice."

"W… What d…do I h…have to d…do?" I stutter and my hands are shaking.

"Well that's kind of up to him. He is the man after all. Oh I almost forgot!" she runs into the other room and comes back with a bag "Here put these on…" She hands me a blood red and black lace thong and a matching push-up bra; that barely covers anything. And a dress, it's black and goes just passed my butt. I feel awkward and the dress feels too tight.

"Brooke, I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can! Just go with the flow, literally and hypothetically speaking." She gives me a wink and leads me to a dim room with candles and a huge bed with black and red comforters.

I see Bryson laying on the bed, reading something. I feel a deep ache go into my neck, I yelp out of pain, startling Bryson, I see Brooke in the corner of my eye holding a syringe.

"What the hell was that for?!" I scream at her.

"Sorry, do you want to get pregnant?" she looks innocent.

"You could have warned me!" I let the anger fade.

"I thought it would be quick and painless if I didn't tell you." She smiles at me and leaves. Leaving me alone with Bryson.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Tris POV**_

When Brooke leaves; I'm too afraid to turn to Bryson. My face is probably redder than the fourth planet. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I feel Bryson's breaths on my hair. I feel his strong hands wrap around my waist and squeeze. He turns me around so I have to look at him. He looks gentle and strong. His eyes stay on mine before he leans down and kisses me on the lips. It was slow and controlled. Not like Marcus's or Eric's. He kisses my lips for a few moments before moving to my cheek to my ear. I let a light moan escape my lips before he kisses me again. He skims my bottom asking for an entrance. I let him in after a moment has passed.

We walk backwards to the bed, he trips over his shoes and the bed caught us; with me on top. He flips us over so that way he's hovering over me and he kisses my jaw them moving to my neck then collarbone. He hasn't said anything to me, he just continues to kiss.

His hands wander over my breasts and I freeze. I remember when Marcus did this to me and Tobias had to watch. Tears come streaming out of my eyes when I see Tobias's face as he watched me get raped by his own father. I wish Tobias was here to just hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine. Bryson must have notice I'm crying because he stopped kissing me.

"Beatrice, are you a virgin?" he asks. I can see it in he's face he doesn't want to hurt me.

"No, but I didn't give it up willing,"

"I'm sorry but you probably still are. Have you ever bled during sex?"

"No-why is this important?" I ask blushing

"It's important that you use it on somebody you love. And the way you are looking me, you love someone. Am I wrong?"

"I do love someone but he transferred two years ago to Dauntless. I have a younger sister and an ab-"I stop myself. I can't tell him all my secrets. But I continue anyways "an abusive step-father. He's the one who made me do this. He said he would hurt my baby sister if I didn't stay in Abnegation-"Bryson cuts me off.

"Have you heard of a semi-switch?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's where you go to make another transfer, but you can only do it within a day of Choosing day! You could still transfer!" he says enthusiastically.

"I can't leave my sister there with that monster." I say disappointed

"Bring her with you. To Dauntless! Adopt her! Get out of here!" he says smiling, I soon find myself smiling too.

"How do we do this?" I ask.

"Go to the Hub and renter your name into Dauntless transfer instead of Abnegation. They don't enter the transfer names until tomorrow morning. Let's go!" With that we head off to the Hub. I keep a look out while Bryson does the dirty work. Half an hour later he's done. I'm an Abnegation transfer to Dauntless. Beatrice to Tris. Selfless to Brave. Now it is time to adopt Sophie.

We head my house so I could go get my new daughter. Marcus doesn't get home until late tonight. When Sophie see me she launches herself at me.

"Bea, what are you doing here?!" she exclaims. "Why do you look…hot?"

"I'm adopting you and we're going to be Dauntless. I'll explain the second question on the train. Let's go before the devil get home." I tell and smile. She give me a huge grin and hug.

"I Love You, mom." I smile, she smiles and even Bryson smiles. We head for the train tracks Bryson give us step-by-step instructions on how to get on a moving train. I hear the train coming and we all start to jog. Once on the train I tell Sophie why I 'look hot' and she gives me and Bryson a weird look.

"Did you guys do anything?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, we didn't get that far." Bryson says, blushing. "Here's your drop off point. See you later…_Tris."_ I see him smirking as he uses the name he programed to have as me. I see a hole in the ground of a seven story building.

"There has to be something and the bottom, they wouldn't just kill their initiates. Would they?" Sophie asks.

"No I'm sure they wouldn't. Together?" I ask her. She takes my hand and says:

"Together."

I can just bend my knees and jump.

Something hard hits my back. A net. Sophie is flying around like she's touching something hot. I laugh at the noises she makes.

"Who's there?" A man but not a man a boy. A boy with navy blue eyes and dark brown hair it's almost black. Tobias. Tears fill my eyes and some fill his too. "What are you guys doing here?" He sounds shocked.

"Are you not happy to see us?" I say jokingly as he helps me down from the net.

"Of course I'm happy, just shocked? How did you get here?"

"Well I did a semi-switch, I'll explain that later, and we adopted Sophie." I say with a smile.

"_We?_ Like you and I?" He says in a cheerful voice.

"Yes sir, you are looking at your new daughter." We are all smiling

"Tris, why do you look so…sexy?" the comment made me blush

"I'll tell you later" I say with a wink.

"Okay you guys can sleep in my apartment tonight and I'll enroll Sophie as a Dauntless born at school. Tris you are lucky the initiates are still learning names and faces. Oh, and I go by Four here."

I smile. My Faction. My Sophie. My Tobias. My Life. My Story.

**NA: Okay that's it for this story! Hoped you liked it. My next one is going to be them in High School and there will be more FourTris;) Look out for it! Bye!**


End file.
